


Mrs Claus

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: For doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas. Filling the Santa and/or Elves prompt.Meetcute AU where the Doctor and Rose are both working as Santa and an elf at Henrick's.





	Mrs Claus

Pasting a smile on her face, Rose led the next two children towards the majestic red velvet throne where Santa was waiting. It had been a long day assisting families, and if the crowds were anything to go by, the day would become even busier.

But, she supposed, it was a lot better than serving customers in her normal department. All the pushing, shoving and mainly annoyance with disgruntled people who wanted the last items available. When the store management of Henrick's sent out a memo asking for employees to work the 'Santa' shifts in his magical Wonderland, Rose was amongst the first to volunteer. Not only for the break of routine, but, for the generous amount her wages would exceed.

Despite the usual lack of funds at this time of year, and the usual craziness working in retail, Rose adored Christmastime. There was a certain atmosphere in the air in December. Pretty sights of decorations and delicious smells to tease her nostrils. There was also an overwhelming sense of hope. That as the year drew to a close, a hint of a promise that the next year would be better. Rose certainly hoped so.

She needed a better life for herself. Instead of work, and mentions of taking her A levels to get into university. She also had idealist plans to travel. To settle her wanderlust. This bonus would do just that.

As Rose watched the twin girls run up excitedly to Santa, her forced smile turned into a genuine one. Like every other bloody time she alined her eyes on this bloke who was playing Santa.

Rose didn't know his name, or had met him out of his suit, but, she could tell he was fit. A tall lean body despite the extra fake padding of his belly. Deep chocolate brown eyes that she knew she could get lost in. A happy grin that lit up Santa's Wonderland whenever a child approached him. And that view of his bum whenever he stood up to lean into his sack…

Yes. She was infatuated. Especially when she noticed he was actually interested in what children were telling him. And, her heart skipped a beat when Santa allowed these twins to give him a massive hug.

Rose forced her eyes of the happy scene when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she saw the next people who were in line. The older brunette woman huffed under her breath in annoyance.

"About time," she snapped. Rose groaned inwardly. That was all she needed. An unwilling person to damper the Christmas spirit. Still, Rose kept that fake smile on her face as she ushered the family of five towards Santa. By the three children that was with her and her partner, Rose just knew that they were going to cause trouble. She had witnessed them all the while in the queue. Attempting to pull down decorations, screaming for toys, and squabbling with each other.

"Merry Christmas," Rose said sweetly to the woman. The older lady just scowled as her children rushed forwards.

How Santa dealt with what happened next surprised Rose. One of the children, leapt up into his lap, and before poor Santa could react, she pulled down his beard.

Then came the squealing of the other children waiting, who had full view of what just occurred. Santa hurriedly adjusted his beard, before sternly gazing at the small child.

"Oops. You've discovered Santa's secret. You see, I shaved my beard off yesterday, and Mrs Claus didn't like it. She insisted that I wore this fake one. Ho Ho Ho," he added as an afterthought. The sighs of relief greeted Rose's ears.

But, she didn't miss the way Santa peered in her direction when he mentioned Mrs Claus.

Meanwhile, the other two children had seized the opportunity to ransack Santa's sack while he wasn't looking. Sweets and little toys were being strewn on the fake snowy ground, and Rose took her chance to help out.

"Oi!" she called out sternly, racing to the destruction. "Do you want to put on Santa's naughty list?!" The children stopped their antics, before looking up. Rose was absolutely shocked that the two adults present with them were just standing by.

"Santa isn't real," one of the kids, a boy who looked about ten rudely informed Rose. He straightened up, crossing his arms.

"Yes. He is. He's sittin' right there. You heard him. He shaved off his beard." Rose argued back, really wanting to give this child a serve, to tell his parents to buckle up, but, if she wanted to keep her job, she couldn't. The child continued to try and stare her down, but Rose equally returned the glare. There was a standoff for a few moments, before she heard a voice behind her.

"Ahem. My elf wasn't joking, son. I certainly am real, and I will put you on the naughty list," Santa threatened, and something in his voice made the child stop his disrespect towards Rose. Meanwhile, someone had called in extra help, as security was milling around.

After a promise to security that this family wouldn't be visiting this particular Santa's Wonderland again, they were ordered to take a break. As soon as the disgruntled patrons wandered away, Santa turned back to Rose who was busily putting up the sign stating Santa was feeding his reindeer.

"Uh. Excuse me, elf.. assistant.. um.. no. Santa's assistant. Blimey. No, that's no good either. You. The one who stood up to that frankly awful boy…"

Rose whipped around to see Santa standing near his residence. He had pulled off his beard and hat, surprising Rose. She stood there stunned momentarily, staring at his fabulous brunette hair and handsome face. Blimey, he was younger than she expected. Santa was mouthing something, and Rose snapped out of her daze.

Forcing herself to pay attention, she smiled at him.

"'Bout time," he uttered cheekily, tugging his ear. Rose felt her face turn red underneath her makeup. Santa suddenly offered her a soft smile, crinkling the sides of his face.

"Hi. Just wanted to say thanks to you. Not many elves-" he pulled a face at that. He continued however.

"Not many people," correcting himself. Rose's grin widened, showing a hint of tongue poking through her teeth. Santa lost his train of thought, staring at Rose, before continuing.

"Not many people could stand up to a child and threaten the naughty list. I'm impressed," he said proudly, still gazing at her. Rose caught the way the fairy lights shun in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Santa," she answered sincerely. With that, Santa smiled once more at her, before whipping around. Rose turned round, a satisfied giggle forming, wanting to do a happy little dance because he finally spoke to her. _What the hell_ , she thought gleefully, performing a little skip, not caring if anyone walking past saw her.

A loud laugh interrupted her little jig. Rose halted, embarrassed, knowing who had seen her. _Rude_ , she thought, before spinning around.

"Nice dancing. Not as good as mine, though," he commented, holding his sides in laughter. Rose mock glared at this man.

"Really? Do you have the moves then, Santa?" she challenged him, feeling bold. Santa's mouth dropped open and Rose smirked at his reaction.

His hand found its way to his ear yet again, and as he tugged it awkwardly, turning around yet again.

"I've got the moves, but I don't want to boast," he retorted, turning his back, continuing on his way. He was a few steps from the door before calling over his shoulder.

"The name's not Santa by the way. It's James Noble. And what's yours, you little dancing elf?"

Rose was a bit taken aback at his jibe, but still answered him.

"Rose Tyler."

That gleeful grin crossed his face before answering.

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler. See you, in what, half an hour or so?" He asked, before closing the door behind him.

"It's a date," Rose called back, not knowing if he had heard her. She stood there for a moment, gazing at the closed door. Suddenly, the door flung open, and James' head popped out.

"A date? Really? Is that what you want?" he asked unbelievingly. A look of bewilderment was crossing his poor face, and Rose stilled at his proclamation.

"What?"

James smirked at Rose, who was standing there looking as confused as he felt. He had been checking her out for the past week or so. The pretty blonde elf, who made his days working as Santa brighter by that smile.

"A date. If you want, that is," he repeated. Rose smiled awkwardly before agreeing.

"If you want to."

"I would love one. You never know, you may become Mrs Claus if you play your cards right," he stated, enjoying the way Rose's eyes widened.

The following Christmas, Rose and James returned to work at Santa's Wonderland. This time, Rose wasn't just an elf. She sat next to James, on her own red velvet throne, performing the role of Mrs Claus. She and James after that first date, had been inseparable, and had fallen deeply in love whilst travelling together. Her wish of a better life had happened. Rose smiled fondly at James, who was listening attentively to a small child chatting animatedly at him. James caught her gaze and returned it lovingly, but briefly, before returning to the child.

Rose smiled down at the stunning diamond engagement ring on her finger. That ring was a promise that in the new year, she would become Mrs Claus for real.


End file.
